


A Side Note

by ThePrincessOfPirates



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Sherlock/Watson suggested slightly, suggestions of gay characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfPirates/pseuds/ThePrincessOfPirates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little thing that I wrote while I was reading the book before any of the twisty stuff happened and while all of these ideas I had still applied.  It's just a cute, little post script to one of the letters in the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Side Note

_The following is a notation found at the end of one of the many letters passed between Watson and Sherlock during the well know case of the Hound of the Baskervilles and is something that was not actually publicly released. We think that some readers may find interest in it's contents._

On an unrelated note, Sherlock, there is something that I have noticed, and you possibly have too, based off of the vocabulary of my letters. That Mr. Stapelton that I was speaking of earlier, I suppose you to have noticed the _queerness_ of him. I don't know why I didn't notice it right away, his stature, voice, and particular passion should have been a tip off for me. I suppose your incessant “Look for the clues before you suppose anything, Watson.” has started to rub off on me and now I merely notate that the man is rather slight in build and effeminate in actions and left it at that. However it has been passed on to me recently that I am in fact not the only one with the same sneaking suspicion and that there is reason to believe that the naturalist has himself a partner in the neighboring town that he has wanted to move in with for some time now. Whatever the case, that boy does not keep company with only the ladies, that I am certain of. I can tell he fancies, if only slightly, Sir Henry. I don't blame him one bit, the baronet has definitely gotten himself into exquisite shape after spending all those years out in the Canadian wilderness and his cheekbones alone could win him most lady's (or gentlemen for that matter) favor. Must be quite a predicament stuck between letting your sister have the handsome knight or taking him for yourself, but I believe that has itself cleared up with the obvious issue that there is a high chance Mr. Stapelton is already taken. Whatever the matter may be, it is of very little importance to the case and therefor I believe if I dedicate any time to it in these letters of ours, it will be very brief unless, of course, you'd be interested in hearing in depth reports of any developments that may happen while the case is progressing.

Miss you dearly,

Sincerely,

John Watson

 


End file.
